Broken Chains: Prologue
Prologue A strange shadow crawled around a small room. The shadow didn’t have an exact shape it changed form from smoke to a long worm to a small black ball. The only thing that didn’t change was its color, a dark black color. As soon as you saw it you knew that it was no good and that it was pure evil. A man was seated in a golden throne; blue sparks would suddenly appear around him. He was big, muscular and had blue electric eyes that would intimidate you anytime. He was alone in the room with nobody by his side but his thoughts. The shadow crawled closer and closer towards the guy. Soon it was just behind him waiting for the right moment to strike. “Zzzeeuuusss” the shadow whispered which turned to a horse now. Zeus turned around when he heard the noise and as soon as he turned the snake attacked him. Zeus saw the horse and before it could touch him he transformed into his divine form. He was puzzled by the sudden attack but quickly stopped worrying after he remembered it was death but he knew something was wrong. “Poseidon?” he whispered to himself. The horse was his symbol but he knew his bother wouldn't dare attack him. “Or would he?” he mumbled before taking a seat on his throne. 1 Month Later… Poseidon appeared in Olympus then walked towards the Hall of the Gods to attend the meeting Zeus called. He would’ve just appeared in the Hall of the Gods but wanted to talk to someone before entering the meeting. He saw his son seated in bench outside the room where the thrones of the gods where. “Dad!” his 26 year old son, Percy Jackson, lighten as soon as he saw his father approach. “I swear I didn’t do it.” “It’s okay son,” his father replied. “I know you didn’t do any of those crimes” “How long do I have to be here?” “You’ll know soon enough” he told him. He entered the Hall of Gods to see that everyone was their waiting for him impatiently. None of the gods were paying much attention, most of them were just doing their own thing like building a device, reading a book or cleaning their weapons. As soon as Zeus saw Poseidon entered he stood and looked at him with eyes of rage. “Poseidon, you are late” “I am sorry Zeus,” he apologized even though he didn’t mean it. “I had to do something” “Now, we are here to decide what will happen to the attacker of Camp Half-Blood and murderer of Chiron” Zeus announced. “His name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon” he said the last word with as much distaste as he could then once again continued talking. “We will take a vote, if he should leave or di-“ “You can’t kill my son!” Poseidon stood as well as Zeus. They were face to face and you could hear thunderclouds and waves clashing. “He saved all of us and is a war hero” “Your son is a murderer” “He didn’t do it” Athena interrupted them. “I was with him during the attack” Poseidon couldn’t help but smile at the sudden words of his rival. He turned to look at Zeus once again. “You have enough proof and my son has obviously been set up so stop being a fool Zeus” “You dare call me a fool!” roared Zeus then a lightning bolt appeared and was sent towards Poseidon. It hit his chest and sent him flying backwards. The whole room turned into hell…the place was nothing but chaos. All of the gods had their weapons ready. Poseidon sent out all the stone that was covering just a minute ago. He stood with his trident at hand and aiming it at Zeus. “How dare you attack me brother!” roared Poseidon. “You are a traitor” Zeus pointed at Poseidon. “You have until the Winter Solstice to turn in the boy or else…war it will be.” Trivia *This chapter is written by ExtremeSSJ4 Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Sounds of War Category:Broken Chains Category:Earth-769